I'll Never Forget What You Did Last Summer
by SwimFan06
Summary: I thought that the sequel needed a ending story because it kind of closed up on a cliffhanger. So, I wrote one! Enjoy!


I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER &

I STILL KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER,

THE SEQUEL.

I'LL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER.

_I'm totally ignoring the third sequel, I'll always know what you did last summer, while writing this. _

_Also, I'll divide this fanfic by scenes, thanks, now read!_

-SCENE ONE-

Julie James was still shook up when she woke up from the horrible nightmare she's been having almost every night since the last few months. Ben Millis coming into her and Ray's house and grabbing her from under the bed.

Julie sat straight into the bed. She was sweating and shaking. Ray tenderly touched her shoulder.

RAY

Jules, are you okay?

JULIE

I-I'm fine, Ray. Go back to sleep.

RAY

Are you sure?

JULIE

Yeah, sure.

Ray passed his hand into her brownish hair and kiss her cheek before sweeping back under the sheets. Julie put her sleepers in her feet and slowly walked to the kitchen. She made herself warm milk, hoping it was going to help her sleep. Although, she didn't know if she truly wanted to fall back asleep since those recurring nightmares were pretty much terrifying her.

After a little while, she went back into the bedroom and looked at Ray. He was sleep so peacefully. She could never figure out how the previous events in their life wasn't affecting him. After all, the almost got killed twice by a deranged man and his son.

The nights were the longest and the scariest for Julie. She couldn't sleep and when she did, she woke up after reliving the previous events. She went back out of the room after grabbing a white woolen blanket in one of her drawers. She tied the blanket close to her body and sat in a comfortable chair on their house's porch, where she slowly fell asleep.

-SCENE TWO-

Julie woke up when Ray was readjusting the blanket on her shoulders. The young woman jumped out of the chair. She knocked over Ray's coffee by doing so.

RAY

Julie!

JULIE

I'm sorry, Ray! You just scared me...

Ray sighed. He knew that Julie was jumpy since the last attack and really tried to be comprehensive, but it had been months ever since anything happened and he really wanted them to go on with their lives.

RAY

Julie...

The young woman ran to their kitchen and started another pot of coffee while Ray followed her, taking his coffee stained shirt off.

JULIE

I'll make you another coffee!

Ray stood behind her and warped his arms around her shoulders and kiss her messy hair.

RAY

They are dead, Julie. They've been dead for months now.

JULIE

You should go put on another shirt. You'll be late for work.

RAY

You have to start getting over it, Jules.

JULIE

I know...

Julie took the milk out of the refrigerator and a spoon. She mixed Ray's coffee for him, and then, she faced him with it. Ray took the coffee and sipped on it.

JULIE

I think I need to see it.

RAY

What? Julie...

JULIE

I know, I know. But, I just need to see that he is really dead.

Ray shook his head. He knew that Julie wanted to go see Ben Willis' grave in their hometown. I sure as hell didn't want to set foot there even again, but he would do anything for Julie. He loved her so much and they have been through everything together. He couldn't possibly picture his life without her.

RAY

We'll go. This weekend.

Julie nodded. As much as she was scared to go back the their hometown, it wasn't as nearly as scary than spending another day not knowing.

-SCENE THREE-

When Julie and Ray arrived in town, they first visited Julie's mother. Mrs James was as good as she could be considering she'd been worrying for her daughter since the first murders. Ray's parents weren't in town, so the couple decided to occupy their house.

Julie dropped for massive suitcase on her guest room's bed, as they weren't going to sleep in Ray's single bed. The room was quite nice, lavender with a big closet. Ray let himself fall on the bed. He yawned. Their had made a four hours drive and they were exhausted. Julie wanted to go to the Ben Willis' grave right now but Ray want to hit the sack and didn't want to go on someone's grave at night anyways.

Julie couldn't sleep at all that night, she turned and tossed all night while Ray was snoring. Around three in the morning, Julie decided to go the bathroom, she put on Ray's gray sweatshirt and walk downstairs. As she was passing through living-room's large windows, she saw a shadow moving towards her. She stopped and, slowly walked to the living-room's lamp. When she got it open, she realized that nobody was at the window. She signed, relief.

After going to the bathroom, she got back into bed. She was lying on her back when, looking by the window when, once again she saw a shadow moving. She screamed in terror, waking Ray up.

RAY

Julie? What's the matter?

JULIE

Ray, there is someone outside, looking at us!

Ray got out of bed and walk towards the window, slowly. He looked cautiously outside before opening it wide open. Julie jumped on her feet. Ray stuck his head outside the window and looked around. After a few glances, he closed and locked the window back.

RAY

No one's there, Jules.

JULIE

I saw something, I swear.

RAY

I knew that coming back here wasn't a good idea.

JULIE

I'm telling you, I saw someone out there!

RAY

We had a really long day, I think that you need to rest...

Julie signed. She knew that Ray was getting fed up with her. She knew that he was exhausted, just dealing with her on a regular basis. Ray was so good to her. She didn't want to loose him.

JULIE

You- you're right. I most have been dreaming. I'm sorry.

Ray kissed softly on the lips and embraced her for a quick second.

RAY

Do you want to go back to bed?

JULIE

Yeah.

The couple went back to sleep, although Julie couldn't keep her eyes closed for too long. She couldn't get that shadow out of her head. She was sure she'd saw something.

-SCENE FOUR-

Ray took Julie's hand in his and squeezed it slightly. Julie looked at Ray and smiled on him. He smiled back as the couple was entering the cemetery. They walked straight to Ben Willis' grave, his son's grave was next to his. Julie signed it relief. Tears started to fall off of her brown eyes. Ray squeezed her shoulders.

RAY

I told you. You have nothing to be scared of anymore, Jules.

Ray noticed that tears were all over Julie's face. He put his hands on her cheeks.

RAY

Why are you crying?

JULIE

They are tears of joy.

Ray smiled as Julie kissed Ray's button lip. He quickly responded to her kiss. She started to kiss him with more passion. The two embraced.

-SCENE FIVE-

Julie and Ray stormed into the bedroom. They were still kissing. Ray drove Julie to the bed. She took off her white blouse and sat on the bed. Ray bend over to kiss her while she unbutton his black shirt. Ray extended his body on Julie's. The two embraced passionately while a person hided by a shadow is observing them by the window without them knowing.

-SCENE SIX-

After a night of passion, Julie and Ray were sleeping peacefully. For the very first in more than a year, Julie felt safe. As she was lying in Ray's arm she opened her eyes and smile, thinking of her life to come. Ray also opened his eyes. He kissed Julie's hair as he always did in the morning.

JULIE

Haven't slept that good in forever!

RAY

Hum, indeed, last night was all good!

Julie laughed.

JULIE

I wish we could stay in bed all day!

RAY

Yeah, me too! But, we promised your mother go bet breakfast with her before we end back to our house...

JULIE

I know...

She put her arms around Ray's neck.

-SCENE SEVEN-

Mrs James opened the door if the James' house for Julie ans Ray. She had a worried look stuck on her face. She made them enter into the house.

MRS JAMES

You guys seem...happy.

JULIE

Yes, yes, we are.

Julie and Ray exchanged smiles.

MRS JAMES

Well, I just thought that considering what happened last night...

Julie looked worried and so did Ray. Ray squeezed Julie's hand.

JULIE

What happened last night, mom?

MRS JAMES

You don't know?

JULIE

No, we don't.

MRS JAMES

Ben Willis' body disappeared. It-It was extract from its coffin.


End file.
